Rangda
Rangda (ランダ, Randa) is a recurring demon in the series. History Rangda is the demon queen of the leyaks in Bali, according to traditional Balinese mythology. Terrifying to behold, the child-eating Rangda leads an army of evil witches against the leader of the forces of good - Barong. It is suggested that Rangda may be derived from the 11th century Javan queen Mahendradatta who was exiled by the king, Dharmodayana, for allegedly practising witchcraft. The tale surrounding this is that she proceeded to take her revenge by killing off half the kingdom, which by then belonged to her and Dharmodayana's son Erlangga, with plague before being overcome by a holy man. The name Rangda itself means "widow" in old Javanese and Balinese language. It may also be associated with the legend of a demon queen named Calon Arang, who wreaked havoc in late 10th century Java, during the reign of Airlangga. Rangda is important in Balinese culture, and performances depicting her struggles with Barong or with Airlangga in that tale are popular tourist attractions as well as tradition. She is depicted as a mostly nude old woman, with long and unkempt hair, pendulous breasts, and claws. Her face is traditionally a horrifying fanged and goggle-eyed mask, with a long, protruding tongue. It has been suggested that Rangda may be closely associated with the Hindu warrior mother goddess Durga, or the black goddess of destruction Kali, given that Bali is a Hindu island. While Rangda is mainly seen as fearsome and a personification of evil, she is also seen as a protective figure in some parts of Bali. The colours associated with Rangda are red, black, and white, and these colours are also associated with Kali, and her iconography is also similar to Kali. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Youjuu Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kijo Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kijo Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Rhanda *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Rhanda *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor: Femme Race *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kijo Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to obtain Shiva. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Rangda can be found and recruited in Sector Horologium or fused. Barong, found in Horologium 1F, posts an EX Mission to issue a challenge to her. Once found and talked to, she responds to the mirror Barong sends with one of her claws. Fusing her and Barong will allow you to obtain Shiva. ''Persona 3'' Fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to get Shiva. ''Persona 4'' Rangda still holds the distinction of being one of the few Personas that naturally reflects physical attacks. Once again, fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to obtain Shiva. ''Demikids Light/Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' Rangda holds a distinction of being a consistent source of decent "Phys Repel" skill, since it appears in Free Battles late in the game and thus becomes available on Devil Auction once defeated. Fusing with it Barong results in Shiva. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Rangda.GIF|Rangda as she appears in Megami Tensei Rangda2.GIF|Rangda as she appears in Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Image:RangdaSMT2.jpg|Rangda as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei II rangda model.png|Rangda as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Rangda LB 2.PNG|Rangda as she appears in Last Bible II Rangda LB3.PNG|Rangda as she appears in Last Bible III Rangda Sp.PNG|Rangda as she appears in Last Bible Special Rangda.PNG|Sprite of Rangda from Majin Tensei Rangda3.PNG|Sprite of Rangda from Majin Tensei II Rangda.png|Rangda as she appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment rangda.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. File:Demi-Rhanda.gif|Rhanda as she appears in DemiKids rangda2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. File:RANGDA.png|Rangda as she appears in Devil Survivor Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_57_10556.png|Rangda as she appears in Devil Survivor 2 Rangda SMTDS.png|Sprite of Rangda in Devil Summoner Trivia *Incidentally, Rangda's first appearance in Megami Tensei was simply a palette swap of Barong. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Kijo Clan Category:Balinese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Youjuu Clan Category:Empress Arcana Category:Pagan Order Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons